A Night in the King's Room
by Relliana
Summary: Ryner just wants to peacefully sleep on Sion's bed, but Sion says only at a price...   Sion/Ryner


Hei I bet some of you are waiting on my KKM story and are seeing this and being like "WHAT IS SHE UP TO." Sorry, but I'll update it someday.. orz

**Pairings:** Sion/Ryner  
**Summary: **An erotic night in Sion's study.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not ownnnn Legend of Legendary Heroes.  
**Warnings: **Boy on boy. Don't like, goodbye~

Takes place around ep 15 when Ryner and Ferris go back to Roland.

* * *

Ryner was sleeping peacefully in Sion's room, covering the entire bed as if it were his own. Regardless of it being night time, he still considered himself taking an afternoon nap.

The click of a door opening arose Ryner. He lazily sat up to see Sion coming in, and giving him a light-hearted glare. He blinked a few times, gave a long yawn, and laid back down as if nothing had happened.

The next thing he knew, the covers were thrown off of him, and he was shoved out of the bed. "Don't sleep in my room," was the only explanation he was given.

"Geez, Sion, treating me harshly after sending me on that terrible with journey with that harassing woman! Give me a break." Ryner whined, hoping for some form of compensation.

"And why should I, after you barge into my castle claiming that you are going to assassinate me, and taking over _my_ quarters?" Demanding, Sion glared at the pitiful form on the ground.

"So I can take my afternoon naps, obviously." Blunt. He looked at Sion as if he'd explained common sense to an adult.

Sion sighed, and put his hand to his forehead, giving up. "Okay, I will let you stay in here, but there will be a price to pay." He smirked. "Come here, Ryner."

Questioning the King's intentions, he slowly forced himself up and walked over to Sion. He was then shoved forcefully down onto the bed. "H-hey Sion! What are you doing?"

"I told you, it came at a price, didn't I?" Ryner paled.

Sion took a hold of Ryner's wrists and held them above his head as he leaned over the figure on the bed. He leaned in and whispered into Ryner's ear, "Don't worry, I'll make it as pleasurable as I can."

"P-pleasurable? Sion, what are you doing?" His questions were left unanswered as Sion slipped his free hand up his shirt and gently caressed his well-toned abs and chest.

"S-Sion..." Ryner's voice faded out as Sion gently touched his nipples. Sion began undoing the buttons on Ryner's sleepwear, and slowly removed the shirt from his arms. Sion then moved his head over to lightly press his lips onto Ryner's. When Ryner didn't respond, Sion attacked his lips more aggressively to elicit a reaction from him. Ryner gasped, and Sion took the chance to slip his tongue in. He swirled his tongue around Ryner's, pushing for it to join the dance.

Slowly, Ryner relaxed, and dared to move his tongue in synch with Sion's. Gaining the wanted response, Sion broke the kiss and left a trail of saliva connecting their tongues. Sion looked tenderly down at Ryner's flushed face, cupped his face, and planted a second short kiss there.

Sion let go of Ryner's wrists and began to undress himself slowly as he straddled Ryner's waist. Ryner sat up a little, and moved his arms to stop Sion's hands, and took the task of undressing Sion himself. He undid the clasp holding Sion's shawl and let it fall to the bed in a mess. Ryner then wrapped his arms around Sion's waist, burying his head into his chest and he untied the sash. He reached to pull off the top part of his wardrobe, but hesitated. Sion grabbed his hands and pushed him down once more, gently this time. He finished the task of undressing his top half and laid over Ryner, taking him in with his eyes.

The way his dark brown, nearly black hair clung to his flushed face, his slight panting of arousal, how the muscles in his chest and stomach moved as he breathed. Sion took it all in, and found Ryner more beautiful with each passing moment. He took his hand and slowly traced the muscles, then ghosted his fingers over his sides.

Sion moved his hand down to Ryner's pants and slipped his hand underneath the fabric. After running his hand over the aroused member, which brought a sudden gasp from Ryner's lips, he pulled down the pants, exposing all of Ryner. The sudden impact of cold air on hit hot erection caused another gasp, and a low moan.

Sion wrapped his hand around the hard member, moving his hand slowly, lightly, up and down. Ryner clenched his eyes shut and threw his head back, letting out a deep, long moan. Shion clenched the member harder and his thrusts increased in speed. Ryner let out a serious of moans and gasps, and pre-cum began dripping down his erection and Sion's hand as a thumb went over the tip.

Ryner sighed in slight disappointment when Sion removed his hand, but was quickly covered up as Sion leaned in to kiss him once more. This time he responded with more vigor, wrapping his arms around Sion's neck and leaning into the kiss. He willingly opened his mouth when a tongue probed at his lips, and danced with his tongue once more.

Sion once again broke the kiss and began to remove his bottoms as well. Once the hindering clothes were off, he threw them out of the way. He took control of Ryner's mouth once more, moving his hand down to his butt and gave it a light squeeze. Ryner gasped and jumped at the sudden contact, but relaxed once again into Sion's kiss and the warmth of his body.

Ryner could feel Sion's member poking at him from his position underneath, and his face flushed more as he tried not to think about it. Sion moved his lips down to Ryner's neck and bit the tender spot connecting to his collar bone. He then kissed and sucked lightly on the now red spot. He then moved down Ryner's chest, leaving a thin trail of saliva where his tongue traveled. Ryner's body jerked as Sion's mouth went low. To his slight disappointment though, Sion stopped there.

Sion took the hand underneath Ryner, and used it to wipe the chin of the panting body beneath him. He then took two of this fingers and inserted them into the hot cavern that was Ryner's mouth. Ryner began to suck on those fingers, and moved his tongue about, smothering them in his saliva.

Satisfied with act, Sion removed the fingers from Ryner's mouth, replacing them with his lips once again as he forced Ryner's legs apart. He moved his index finger to Ryner's entrance, and slowly pushed in to the second knuckle. Ryner shifted about uncomfortably, moaning lightly in discomfort. Sion broke the kiss to whisper "Relax" in Ryner's ear. Soon, Ryner relaxed back into the sheets, and Sion entered a second finger. He slowly scissored his fingers, moving them in and out at a slow pace to allow Ryner to adjust to the new feeling. Sion then inserted a third finger, causing Ryner to contort his face in pain and discomfort. With his free hand, Sion stroked Ryner's hair, a gesture to help calm him, so that the pain would ease sooner.

Sion removed his fingers from Ryner with a moan from the loss of heat from the body underneath. Sion moved his hands to Ryner's legs, and slowly pushed them apart, settling his legs over his shoulders. Sion positioned himself at the entrance, and Ryner tensed up, unready. Sion tangled his hand in Ryner's hair, kissing him as he thrusted in to cover the sounds of the scream. Ryner bit sharply on Sion's lip, and a trail of blood mixed with the saliva dripping down their chins, and tasted irony in Ryner's mouth. Tears formed at his eyes from the new pain. It was uncomfortable, tender, yet it felt hot, and his body grew hotter as he shifted to accustom to the new feeling, and to send a sign to Sion to continue.

Sion did so, slipping his member out, and thrusted in once more, harder. Ryner arched his back, his mind going blank. Sion continued to thrust, slowly gaining speed and strength. Ryner's moans grew louder and louder. Adjusting his angle, Sion thrusted again, harder, as Ryner screamed his name and threw back his head. The inside of Ryner was hot, contracting, and he wanted more as he thrusted in deeper and deeper. Ryner's screams of his name grew incoherent, as he rolled his hips to match Sion's thrusts. Their minds entered a hot whiteness, bliss, and neither of them could form words as Sion thrusted one last time, two the of them calling each other's names as they came at the same time.

Sion collapsed onto Ryner, rising and falling to the heavy rhythm of Ryner's breathing. He slowly moved out of him, and laid down next to Ryner, sweaty and exhausted. He wrapped his arm around Ryner, who turned to bury his head into the pale chest.

"Now," Sion panted out between breaths. "Wasn't that worth it to sleep in here?"

Ryner gave no answer as he soon dozed off with a calm, blissful expression.

* * *

I can't believe I just wrote smut. THIS IS ALL ZAFF'S FAULT. And then she chickens out and only writes mild smut. e_e

Pff this was so embarrassing to write I don't even know. It's probably terrible and I... never want to look at it again. ;_;


End file.
